helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Kenshuusei
Is Hello! Project Fantasy's trainee program, Most of the members who are in the program have either failed auditions, left groups and so on. Members *Names in BOLD are trainees that have been in a dance cover. *Leader of Fantasy Kenshuusei: Tanaka Risa 1st Gen: (2011.03.22) Girls *Tanaka Risa (田中 りさ) - *Akane Ruka (あかね ルカ) - *Fukuda Miki (福田 三木) - , (also a member of Gem$tones) *Nonaka Rima (野中 裂) - , (Also a member of Pastel Flower) 2nd Gen: (2014.11.29) 3rd Gen: (2015.01.08) 4th Gen: (2015.02.13) 5th Gen: (2015.03.29) 6th Gen: (2015.05.13) 7th Gen: (2015.07.07) Girls *Ozaki Honoka (大関 ほのか) - *Fujioka Miya (藤岡 脳) - *Abe Yuri (エイブ ゆり) - *Mano Miyukiko (私の みゆキコ) - *Yamakawa Tamaki (山川 玉木) - *Hirose Shino (広瀬 志野) - *Tanaka Hinako (田中 ひなこ) - 8th Gen (2015.08.02) Debuted/Left Members Left= ;1st Gen: *Yamamoto Kira (山本 キラ) - , (left 2015.06.24) ;2nd Gen: *Tanimoto Haruna (谷本 春菜) - , (left 2015.06.24) ;3rd Gen: *Masuda Amane (増田 雨音) - , (left 2015.08.03) *Toyotomi Seiho (豊臣 栖鳳) - , (left 2015.08.03) |-|Debuted= ;1st Gen: *Jung Hansol (정 한솔) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Hirose Ken (広瀬 ケン) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Sasaki Yuya (佐々木 裕也) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Bo Xi Tao (博 志 陶) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Choi Junghee (최 정희) - , (As member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Zhang Xi Chan (张 志 陈) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Wada Akari (和田 あかり) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) *Hashi Rin (橋 凛) - , (As a member of Genki Girls Club!), (Graduated 2015.08.03) *Miguel Staples (ミゲル ステープルズ) - , (as member of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T), (Graduated 2014.01.01) ;2nd Gen: *Jang Taeyoon (장 태윤) - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Yazawa Makoto (矢沢 誠) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Wang Zuri (旺 茹里) - , (also a member of Tempest) (Graduated 2015.08.01) ;3rd Gen: *Mason Grace - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Satoshi Riku - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Oharu Nagisa - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Hiraga Sadatake - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) *Chisato Hakaru (千里 ハカ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Nakanishi Kiru - , (also a member of Tempest), (Graduated 2015.08.01) ;4th Gen: *Sayamoto Kana (私運動 仮名) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Mori Toyoharu (モリ 豊治) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Hwa Dahee (화 어느) - , (As a member of Shizen Musume), (Graduated 2015.07.05) *Cha Daeyoung (차 대영) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) ;5th Gen: *Taiki Reo (大樹 鉄筋) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) ;6th Gen: *Fujino Kano (藤野 カノ) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) *Isobe Takahiro (磯部 隆弘) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades),(Graduated 2015.08.10) *Izumi Utako (泉 詩子) - , (As a member JUNON 9), (Graduated 2015.07.11) *Ogata Naoto (緒方 直人) - , (Also a member of Ace of Spades), (Graduated 2015.08.10) History 2011-Present On March 22, 2011 the program was formed with 15 people ranging from 20 years old to 17 years old. All the members are either of Japanese, Korean, Chinese or Pilipino decent. They will do be doing dance covers twice every month, with randomly selected members to sharpen their dancing. On April 1, 2011, all the boys of the program were added to A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. On April 28, 2013, 2nd Generation was added. On May 8, 2014, 3rd generation was added. On May 10, 2015, it was revealed that a new unit will be going through a testing stage to select the best group. Discography Singles= ;Indies Singles #2015.09.23 Fantasy Runner / Kenshuusei Days (Fantasy Kenshuusei ft. A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, Gem$tones, Tempest) |-|Original Songs= *2015 Not Alone *2015 Daybreak |-|Dance Covers= #2015.03.31 THE POWER by C-ute, Choi Junghee, Tanaka Risa, Fukuda Miki, Nonaka Rima, Miguel Staples as the dancers #2015.04.30 Ima Koko Kara by Morning Musume, All of 1st Gen Fantasy Kenshussei #2015.05.05 First Love by Genki Girls Club!, Tojo Eli, Jung Taeyoon, Kishimoto Yuki, Sato Ren, Lee Jimin, Sasako Haru and Takashimoto Rin |-|Concerts= ;Test Events #2015.04.29 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2015 Event 8 Gatsu live 4-non stop #2015.12.20 Fantasy Kenshuusei 2015 Event 12 Gatsu live Christmas Goodbye Stage Members in Units Fantasy Kenshuusei Units *A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-2014) - All Graduated on January 1st, 2014 *Gem$tones (2015-) *Tempest (2015) - All Graduated on August 1st, 2015 *Pastel Flower (2015-) *Fantasy Rookies (2015-) *Ace of Spades (2015) *Queen of Hearts *King of Clubs *Jack of Diamonds Testing Units *Fantasy Girl Group 2015 (2015-) *Fantasy Boy Group 2015 (2015-) Hello! Project Fantasy Units *Summer Skirt - Ogata Aya, Ayase Sora *Summer Boyz Application Process to apply for the Fantasy Kenshuusei, the process is like this *Be 13 years old to 19 years old. *Don't have any contracts with any agency prior to auditioning for the program. *Be able to move to Tokyo if necessary. *Have a background in any form of art, be it dancing, singing or drawing. Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:1st generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:2nd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:8th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Category:Gem$tones Category:Tempest Category:Pastel Flower Category:JUNON 9 Category:Ace of Spades Category:3rd Generation Genki Girls Club!